


King of Hearts

by DragonJellyBeanTears



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonJellyBeanTears/pseuds/DragonJellyBeanTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a competition, the company gets to have Thorin one after another to see how long it takes him to become completely exhausted . Thorin must be submissive to a shy little Bilbo and of course suffer a very eager and rough Dwalin.<br/>Thorin becomes pregnant... but whose baby is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I drink a whole bottle of Grape Juice and a Fan girl nosebleed.  
> Judge me, hate me, love me but make sure to leave your thoughts in comments below :)  
> Oh, btw Gandalf is not apart of the company in this fanfic... sorry if you don't like that idea.  
> Again, I apologise for spelling mistakes and such.  
> Any, yes, this is going to be a Mpreg fanfic :D

They had found a rather comfortable cave to camp for the night. Anticipating what was too come after a rather heated challenge between the King and Dwalin, Bofur laid out some blankets and Gloin got a fire going.

"I bet you wouldn't last three Dwarves, one after the other" Dwalin laughed.  
Thorin who looked furious, threw a rather mean looking branch his way. 

"Why so angry?" Dwalin said, jumping out of the way and still in a fit of laughter.  
"You would freely give me away, just to prove a point" Thorin pouted.  
"What? No...You do not have to do it"  
"You know I do. I will not pass up a challenge" Thorin said shaking his head at Dwalin with a disapproving look.  
"Very well...slut" Dwalin hissed, slapping the King's arse.  
Gloin and Balin gasped at the slur towards the King. Thorin seemed to not mind and had taken his coat off.  
"So begins the challenge" Dwalin smiled, "Come lads, break out the oil, strip your clothes. We shall have an orgy with our King the attention whore for tonight".

Thorin blushed and stripped off, as did the company (except for a stunned and confused Bilbo). Fili and Kili were already touching themselves intimately as Dwalin threw the King down, "I shall start you off then Princess" he sneered. Dwalin stuck three fingers into Thorin's hole and started a fast rhythm which birthed a loud moan from Thorin. 

Dori, who was rather eager and already excited by the scene of Dwalin and Thorin had knelt beside Thorin and taken the King's hair in his hands (with permission from Dwalin) and had shoved his cock deep into Thorin's mouth.  
Thorin unable to catch any breath before the intrusion into his mouth, grew red fast and choked. Dori continued to push into Thorin while Dwalin fucked the King with his fingers.  
"Let him breath, Dori, or he will pass out before we have even graced his hole with our seed" Dwalin said, sticking a forth finger in and stretching the King's hole wider. 

Ori, a young timid Dwarf, was having his penis sucked off by Nori. Bilbo who had been convinced to take his clothes off by Bofur and Fili, had sat touching himself while watching Thorin.  
"You like watching our uncle?" Fili asked amused, his hand was wrapped around Kili's penis.  
"I ...uh..." Bilbo stammered, trying to cover his arousal, shyly.  
"Dwalin!" Kili called, "Bilbo wants some of our Uncle"  
Dwalin smiled and pulled Thorin up by the hair, "See ... the little halfling likes to see the King squirm, maybe he would like to join?".Thorin nodded and Dwalin beckoned Bilbo over. 

"Would you like to fuck Thorin" Dwalin asked bluntly, shoving his hand deeper into Thorin who yelled out in response.  
Bilbo nodded.  
"Very well..come.." Dwalin took his hand out of Thorin's wet hole and pushed Bilbo down.  
Bilbo with help from Balin, pushed into Thorin who moaned at the heat from the halfling.  
"Hold his head and fuck him fast" Dwalin said, pushing Dori down onto his own penis.  
Bilbo did what he was told and fucked Thorin as fast and as hard as his small body could manage.  
Thorin was panting with pleasure and Bilbo could feel the orgasm rise and fall within his own stomach. 

"You like that Thorin" Dwalin asked.  
Bilbo felt Thorin nod, "Yes...yes..yes, Dwalin..oh-" Thorin yelled out as his body reached the high peak of an orgasm.  
Bilbo came seconds after and his seed spilled into Thorin and he collapsed against the King's sweaty back.  
"Thats more like it" Balin exclaimed, patting Bilbo on the back. Bilbo slid off Thorin and allowed Balin to take his place. 

Balin, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Gloin... in fact everyone except for Fili and Kili had fucked Thorin and spilled their seed into him. None of them bothering to pull out. Thorin who lay semi-concious and sweaty was still deemed coherent enough for Dwalin to absolutely plunder him senseless. 

Once everyone had finished with the King, Dwalin had snuggled down with Thorin and they had both fallen asleep spooning. 

Little did they know the outcome of their sex.....


End file.
